harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Malfoy
Caitlin Malfoy (30 July, 1980) was a Caitlin Malfoy (real name: Isabella C Abott) is the main antagonist Orphan She is presumed to be a 9-year-old Russian girl who now has a foster family named The Potters Ginevra Weasley Harry Potter Lily Potter II and James Potter II) Albus Potter However, she is actually a 33-year-old Estonian woman and she has a hypo pituitary disorder that makes her look much younger than she actually is. Biography Born as Isabella C Abott in Estonia on April 20, 1976. She suffers from hypopituitarism, a form of dwarfism, which make her unable to grow and stuck in her child-like body, despite being a mature, older woman. Physical Appearance During her childhood and early adulthood, Caitlin was with white skin blonde hair and Blue Eyes is a beautiful witch of British descent, she has long honey hair, light blonde skin and blue eyes \ Caitlin is slightly above average height for a female at 5'1 only Daughter of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy I and the Godparents of Hermione Granger Tom Riddle Anuite Astoria Greengrass and Bellatrix Lestrange only Sister of Draco Malfoy. she attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2022 , and was Sorted into Slytherin like all of Malfoy . I had to put a protective spell on the broomstick and wand so I can only be seen by owner Personality and Traits The Mole' There is a mole in there mist find out who it is discovered Caitlin She was found out Caitlin over the edge As get to get two best friends of coming enemies against each other will be war for them both As a friend of her to and next to attack a student at the same time and she was out of control with her powers Sabotage As she sabotage the a events As she had plans for them there did not know about that as she whated to Spy For Caitlin to become a top secret double agent spy she had guts for the feeble minded and she have the exact profiles and skill set the Suspects are looking for as stands out of the crowd by learning for as the ability to bleed in although spying is for Caitlin many of the many of the thing she need to know can be learned of and possibly dangerous situations of getting expose by others I had to put a protective spell on the broomstick so I can only be seen by 'Cyberbulling''' As she brake entering into there home to install cameras around the whole every room there were all set up As the camera were in place As is all alone inside of the house where it is safe there a killer coming after her as there do not know you are there Watching them as Caitlin is inside of there home with cameras are everywhere Possessions * '''Wand: It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Caitlin and her family travelled to Ollivander's Wand Shop|Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there she bought her wand. Her wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Relationships Parents Luicus and Narcissa would always coddle their only son, but showing affection for Scorpius, they always showed they wouldn't do anything else than having to spend time with him. When it was Dance in 2017, Caitlin had to entertain everyone with his house-elf and her mother organized the Dance. As Narcissa Luicus get Caitlin do what the malfoys whated to do there dirty work do not know there secret Malfoy there are hidden in the wings Caitlin Caitlin became friends with Rose, even though their parents were enemies during their school days. the three became true friends from that point on. Scorpius Malfoy he he was double-crossing his family behind their backs came friends with the enemies is sorted into Gryffindor house As malfoys finds out over the feud Scorpius is trap between his family and his friends he choices his family over his family As malfoys what reavege on him choose them over his own family he turns his back on them Tom Riddle Before Voldemort died he transfer his last powers to her As that night as Caitlin is a baby by him as he whated a host to hold his surrender give up or hand over (baby right, to possession move from his powers Before Voldemort died he transfer his last powers to her As that night as Caitlin is a baby by him as he whated a host to hold his surrender give up or hand over (baby right, to possession move from his powers to another he offered powers to the baby Before his death As two Professors Jarrett found baby girl as she was not save there where voldemort died at Hogwarts Courtyard He pick "I went to pick baby up as he got his broom in the basket with blankets Rose Weasley at first Caitlin is Rose pen pal she revived letters from Caitlin as Caitlin she whats to transfered from her old school for witches as Caitlin whated to what to come to Hogwarts with Rose it is Rose first year At Hogwarts she makes friends with Caitlin Malfoy she know knows is going be sorted into Gryffindor the sorting hat shout Slytherin is sorted her items; some of my things are Gryffindor she did not have any supplies for her house as Caitlin came to the rescue rose a in a emergency trunk supplies full of slytherin supplies as everything she needs any Possessions *'Wand': It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Rose and her family travelled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alleyand there she bought her wand. Her wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Education At Hogwarts As she is a straight a student on top of all of classes 'First year' Caitlin Malfoy is an enemy of James Potter II and arch rival /nemesis there just like draco and Harry there have relationship as Draco and Harry had in hogwarts Yule Ball as Caitlin goes to the Yule Ball with James Potter II Trivia *in order to plan a documentary for Voldemort together, however *She had a podcast called "Autopsy of a Crime *She worked as a reporter *Caitlin character has many similarities with Piper's *The story about her motivation for her current job is fake. *were related to Harry, Caitlin is related to Harry in some way connect to dark lord Category:Sorted in 2015 Category:Villains Category:Plot to open the Chamber of Secrets participants Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter Participants Category:Plot to rob the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Category:Plot to kill Muggle-Borns Category:Plot to kill the Dursleys Category:Plot to kill the Grangers Category:Slytherins Category:Hogwarts students Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Bullies Category:Caitlin's Gang Category:Malfoy Family Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (2029) participants Category:Plot to kidnap Ginny Weasley Category:Orphans